Trouble
by Seddielover945
Summary: "I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or anything he did, it was the feeling that came along with it. crazy thing is I don't know if I'm every gonna feel that way again, but I don't know if I should. I knew his world moved to fast, and burned to bright, -Taylor Swift. Season Three Peddie Onshot.


_"I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. _

_It's not really anything he said or anything he did, it was the feeling that came along with it. _

_crazy thing is I don't know if I'm every gonna feel that way again, but I don't know if I should. _

_I knew his world moved to fast, and burned to bright, but I just thought,_

_How can the devil be pulling so toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?"_

_-Taylor Swift._

* * *

She knew it was wrong fall in love with him, but she did it anyways. She barely knew him, yet she did _know _him. She knew that he was trouble from the first glance, from the first insult, but somehow she got pulled closer to him. The feeling of when he touched her made chills roll up and down her spine. Patricia liked the feeling of his breath on her face, and it made her smile. He had broken down her walls, and from the first dance, from the bet, she had felt him. She knew his secrets, and she knew him, yet she didn't know him all at the same time. He way he called her Yacker, the smirk that fell on his lips when he whispered her name. All her friends had warned her yet she never listened.. She couldn't see past Eddie.

Now there she sat curled up in a ball on her bed, they have been broken, cursed, and burnt, but yet they had held through, until reailty sunk in.. She knew they couldn't work, she knew they couldn't.. It all fell apart in America, but if only she could have seen that he really did love her. If only she could have seen it.

* * *

"Yacker." Eddie sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. The redhead turned to face him, and she bit the inside of her lip. They were alone in the gate house. Denby was gone, and Eddie suggested she come with him. She looked over his shoulder as he flipped through an old book that laid on the coffee table. He was on his knees, his hands was on the table; Eddie's eyes foucused on looking for clues so they could figure out what to do.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" She questioned as she moved a piece of her red hair out of her green eyes. Eddie shrugged and looked her way.

"Anything. Fabian said we need to figure out more about Robert and the tank that he's in." Patricia only nodded and bit her lip again. He motioned for her to come over and look with him, and she knew that she needed to. She moved her feet, and flattened out her school uniform. She laid down on her knees, closer to Eddie she moved her head so she could look over the book that laid on the table.

"Find anything?" Eddie questioned as he moved his head to look at the redhead. She shook her head, and continued to flip through the older books. He nodded and smiled at her for a second. Before either one of them said another word, a faint flash of lighting, and a crack of thunder ran through the sky. It caused the redhead to jump, and Eddie caught her eyes.

"Looks like were going to be stuck here for a while." Patricia nodded and sat back on her knees.

"What's on your mind?" Eddie asked her as he watched her look back over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been awful quiet, seems a little not like you Yacker." Patricia just shrugged. She didn't like to be alone with him anymore. It brought back all the terrible memories, all their fights, all their bad moments.

"i'm alright Eddie." But the American knew that she simply was not okay. He knew her _way_ to well bythen, and he could see through her lies. He moved closer to her.

"Not you're not." Patricia shook her head, and moved it away so he couldn't see the look in her eyes.

"Patricia.. You can trust me-" His voice was cut off by another crack of thunder. The door knob turned, and their heads flew to the stairs.

"Come on!" Eddie said as he grasped Patricia's hand and pulled her off of the floor, up the stairs. He felt his pockets, and pulled out KT's key, which he shoved into the lock. Still with Patricia's hand in his he shut the door to the secret room, and they both sat down on the floor.

"I love you." She whispered just before her world went black, and she fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

"I heard what you said you know." Eddie whispered as he saw her green eyes pop open.

"Is the storm over?" The American shook his head.

"No, but I heard what you said before you fell asleep Yacker." Patricia looked away and bit her cheek. That was what scared her to death, she was scared that if he found out then they wouldn't work out again; they could break up.

"I know that you're scared Yacker." Her red hair whipped around to face him, and she didn't speak.

"I'm not.."

"You can't always be fearless.."

"Watch me." Eddie shook his head and pressed his lips to her's.

"Oh and by the way, I love you too."

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is so horrible, but I would love if guys would review and tell me what you thought anyways! **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
